Go Away
by csinycastle85
Summary: Kate runs into someone from her past. T to be safe.


Title: Go Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do. "I Will Survive" is owned by Gloria Gaynor.

Author's Note: Next in the Kate/Rick story series

A/N 2: This song made me think of the episodes Sorenson was present.

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Summary: Kate and Lanie run into Will.

Song: I Will Survive-Sung By: Gloria Gaynor

* * *

Kate and Lanie had finished getting lunch before heading home after the last dress fitting. It was one month before Kate will join her life with Rick and officially becoming a part of the Castle clan and she knew the gown she had picked out would knock Rick off his feet.

Just as they had paid for their afternoon coffee and were leaving their favorite café, Kate heard someone call her name.

"Hi Kate."

When Kate turned around she was seeing eye to eye with one of her ex-boyfriends, Will Sorenson.

"Hello Will," said Kate calmly with Lanie keeping her distance, for now (even she wasn't a fan of Will).

"Kate, you look great," began Will and asked his next question without realizing she was taken, "I was wondering if you could join me…"

"For what Will a date?" asked Kate in a tone dripping with sarcasm, "Save it Will, and I am sorry to have to inform you but I am off the market for good."

When Will saw the ring on Kate's finger, he was about to ask who but Kate cut him off again.

"If you are wondering who is the lucky guy, here is a hint, you nicknamed him 'Writer Monkey'. Yes I am marrying him and before you say anything else about how he is a playboy unable to stay in a committed relationship I will tell you this, Richard Castle is more than capable in staying in a long-term relationship. He has been supportive through everything including my mother's unsolved murder. Now if you will excuse me, I have someone I need to get home to, before he begins to wonder where I am."

With that Kate turned her back on Will and walked over to Lanie.

"Come on best friend, let's go."

As they walked Lanie said, "Good job, Kate."

Kate smiled and they walked the rest of the way chatting about the upcoming nuptials.

Before long they had arrived at secure entrance of the lobby to Castle's apartment. Kate and Lanie hugged before Lanie headed back to her place.

As she rode the elevator up, she thought of a song that reminded her of the recent run-in with Will.

_First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on  
and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me_

_Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive_

_It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
Now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me_

When the elevator reached her floor, she got off. No sooner had she opened the door and found Rick in his study she pounced on him.

After a quick make out session, Rick had to ask, "Whoa there Kate, what brought this on?"

Kate smirked and said, "Well let's just say someone I ran into made me realize just how much I love you!"

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading "Go Away". Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
